


Lunch Drop

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Our Life [1]
Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Stay-At-Home!Jack, Teacher!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Jack was looking forward to a lazy day while Mark was at work but apparently fate hates him and forces him to go outside and put pants on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS!

Mornings were always crazy in their house. No matter how early they would get up they always seemed rushed and late. Well, Mark was always late because he was the only one that had a time schedule. Jack was lucky enough to have a job he could do from the comforts of their home but he still got up early to see his husband off for the day.

"Mark!" Jack shouted trying to get Mark's attention as his husband rushed around the kitchen with a piece of toast hanging from his mouth and looking for his student's tests, he turned to Jack with a quizzical mumble, "They're in the living room."

Mark smirked and dashed to the living room and scooping the tests up in his arms. Mark ran back into the kitchen and pulled his coffee from the microwave and took the toast from his mouth quickly chewing the bite he had taken and turned to Jack, "Thank you. I love you," Mark said planting a buttery, crumby kiss on Jack's cheek and skidding out the door and to his car. Jack calmly walked out after him and watched Mark struggle into the car before crawling in and rolling the window down, "Bye, babe. See you tonight!"

Jack just rolled his eyes and waved at his husband, "Drive safe! Love you!"

Mark stared at him with heart-eyes a moment before remembering he's late and slamming on the gas pedal and pulling out of the driveway and away to the high school. Jack watched him go before shivering and thinking to himself he really shouldn't be out in his boxers this early. It's fuckin' freezing. 

Jack shut the front door and let the warmth of the house wash away the chill that the morning air had graced him with. Rubbing his hands together, he wondered into the living room and plopped himself on the couch. Soon he had pulled a blanket tight around himself and turned the news on. The morning light finally started crawling its way into the room. 

Jack's eyes were still glued to the tv, which had some point had switched from the news to a local talk show. He felt kinda silly for still watching but they were currently cooking a steak and it looked so good he was considering trying it sometime. He pulled himself from the screen to look outside, it looked like it was warming up. He could see some elementary age kids start to come out with their parents to go to the bus stop. He smiled thinking about how even though the elementary children were just starting the day his husband and his students had begrudgingly already been going for an hour and a half. He was so grateful he didn't have to leave home to work. 

Speaking of work, he should probably start reading over the reports sent to him, if he started now he would probably be done by noon. And if he was done then that mean he could do whatever he pleased for the rest of the day. He hadn't had a day in a while where he could just lounge around. With the prospect of a lazy day ahead, Jack pulled himself up from his cocoon on the couch, letting the blanket pool around his feet and stretching. 

Jack lazily yawned and scratched his stomach as he made his way to the stairs to go to his bedroom and put a shirt on, screw pants though he was staying in his boxers and no one could stop him. Jack absentmindedly glanced into the kitchen as he took the first steps up the stairs before pausing. He did not just see what he thinks he saw. 

Because if he saw what he thinks he saw that means his day in is screwed. Jack slowly crept backward down the steps and glanced back into the kitchen. 

Fuck. Yep, there it was, just sitting on the counter glaring at him. 

A fucking little brown paper bag with the word 'Mark' fuckin written in his handwriting and a heart in sharpie.

Jack huffed and let his head fall and he looked at his feet with a sigh, welp there goes his plans of no pants. Jack groaned and tossed his head back and stomped up the steps to get dressed. He may have planned to stay in all day but there was no way he was letting his husband go without lunch, he's seen him hungry and it's not pretty. There was no way he was subjecting those kids to that, also the thought of Mark not eating made him sad and if he didn't go he'd feel bad all day.

Mark better feel lucky he has the best husband in the world.

-

Jack stuffed his legs into his pants and walked down the steps. He sat at the bottom of the stairs and pulled on his socks and shoes and grabbed his keys. Jack opened the front door and took a deep breath. It's actually a really nice day he thought to himself as he locked the front door, maybe it's good he comes out. Jack got into his car and was about to pull out when he realized something.

He left the lunch inside. Still on the counter.

Jack got out of the car and went back into the house, this time leaving with the lunch in his hands. Jack listened to the radio on his way to the school and felt in pretty good spirit when he got there. Mark was pretty new to this school district, Jack had never been here during school hours. Only ever passing through at night when Mark needed him to come pick him up because his car was in the shop.

Jack got out of the car and started walking up to the school's front doors when he felt like he was missing something.

Fuck, the lunch.

Jack spun on his heels and walked back to the car pulling out the lunch and walking to the doors. He pressed the button and waiting until the secretary buzzed him in, Mark had said this lady was a real bitch but he hoped she'd understand. He was just trying to be a good husband.

He walked up to the reception desk and tapped his fingers on the countertop as he waited for her to acknowledge him. She finally glanced up at him boredly and then went back to typing on her computer. Jack waited another couple of seconds before clearing his throat, "Excuse me?"

She looked up again, "May I help you?"

Jack pulled a fake smile across his face, "Yes, I have a lunch to drop off," he said raising the bag for her to see.

"What's your child's name?"

Jack chuckled, "No it's for a teacher. Sorry should have said that. Honestly, I can just take it myself."

"Fine," she looked him up and down and printing out a temporary visitor pass, "What's your wife's name and yours?"

Jack bit his lip, "Jack Fischbach and my husband is Mark Fischbach."

The women stopped writing the information on the pass and sharply looked up at him, "Actually you can't go now."

"What?"

"I said we aren't permitting visitors right now," she crumbled up his pass and threw it away, "New policy."

"You were literally just about to let me in? What the fuck? Just let me give my husband his fucking lunch," she ignored him and started typing again, "Fine. I'm just going."

"If you do I will call security."

Jack threw his hands in the air and turned to leave only to turn back and grab the lunch he had forgotten. This wasn't even worth his time he though turning and walking out of the school but not without muttering, "Bitch."

Jack stood outside and looked around when an idea hit him. A completely ridiculous idea but an idea none the less. Jack started to walk the school perimeter until he got to the correct window. Thank god Mark's room was on the first floor.

-

Mark held the book out in front of him as he paced in front of his bored class reading aloud, 

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore—  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
"'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door—  
Only this and nothing more." "

Mark continued reading until a sudden bang on the window behind his class started him and the half of the class that was still awake. Once Mark's heart started beating properly again he focused on what had made that noise. All the students had turned around, also, to see what had happened. Mark walked to the back of the classroom when he finally saw what had made the noise. 

Mark opened the window slowly, trying to appear nonchalant when in actuality he was freaking out, "Mark! Fucking open the window already. What's taking you?" What the fuck was his husband doing here? What was so urgent he was coming to his classroom through the window while he had a class? As soon as the window was open his husband hoisted himself up and in through the window. 

Mark stepped back as he watched in horror as Jack fell onto the floor. He heard the class chuckle and start mumbling about what the fuck was happening. He would also like to know. Mark stood silently and waited for Jack to get up and brush himself off, "Hi," he said smiling. 

"Hello, Jack," Mark whispered, still not believing this, "Why are you here? I'm a little busy," he said motioning to his class that was watching with rapt attention. 

"Oh," Jack said lifting his hand to show Mark the brown bag he was holding, "you forgot your lunch at home."

"My lunch."

"Yeah, so I brought it for you."

"Why?" Mark said rubbing his forehead, he could feel a headache coming, "Jack, I have money. I can buy myself something."

Jack looked back down at the lunch Mark hadn't even bothered to take, god he was a fucking idiot. Of course, Mark could fend for himself for lunch, he's a grown ass man. What was he thinking? God, Mark was probably so pissed. He should have never come. He should have just stayed home and not come out. He's always fucking up.

Mark watched his husband fall silent and was thankful he was blocking his husband from the view of his class. He could see the light suddenly leave Jack and his eyes start to mist over. Fuck, he thought Mark was mad.

Jack could feel tears welling up in his eyes when Mark suddenly swiped the lunch from his hands and startling him out of his self-destructive thoughts. Jack looked up to see his husband smiling, "Thank you so much."

Jack smiled back, "No problem."

Mark finally focused back in on the class and felt his face grow red, "Jack, I'm kinda teaching..."

"OH! Yeah, I'll go now. See you at home," Jack said walking back to the window and putting his leg out.

"Jack, where are you going?"

"Leaving?"

Mark sighed, "Use the door. Not the window." 

Jack pulled his leg out and blushed, "I knew that," Jack walked to the door and walked into the hallway, "Bye!"

"Bye," Mark said as Jack closed the door. The brown haired man turned to his class, they had never paid him more attention than right now. After a minute of complete silence Mark just said, "So, that's my husband."

The class remained silent, Mark opened his book and picked up the poem where he had left off. In less than a minute, half the class was asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> DID YOU LIKE!?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Handsew Everything with Kind Intention.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564467) by [writing_blockhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_blockhead/pseuds/writing_blockhead)
  * [Lunch Drop [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364897) by [MusicalRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven)




End file.
